The life of a teenage goddess
by Niketheawesomegoddessofvictory
Summary: Nike the goddess of victory visits camp half blood helping a 16 yer old daughter of her husband, Katie. a day later Percy goes missing who's close to Nike  you'll see why. . Katie and Nike then have to set aside their differences to help Annabeth save him
1. Chapter 1

**I fight a giant insect.**

I reached for my dagger. "Get back!" I yelled at the hungery looking hellhound. It snarled in reply as it saw my celestial bronze dagger. "You want the dagger, sword, knife, or arrow? Stupid mutt!" I hollered. It growled louder."Dagger it is," It lunged at me "Hiya!" I slashed at it's chest. There was a light whimper then it turned to dust. I spat at the dust pile. "I have no respect for monsters." I said with complete hatred. I heard Katie screaming behind me, she was running in a paniac. I saw what she was running from, the world's biggest, meanest, crulest, looking . . . ant?

"Where did that come from?"I asked her, "I don't know!"she yelled back. I put my dagger back in it's place, then took out Amanda my sword it always lit with a purple tint . . . my color. Katie ran past me screaming. As it ran toward her inches away from me, I slashed at the head._ Splat!_ Katie inched toward me as the ant turned to dust. She had hazel eyes that was tinted gold, long cinnamon colored silk hair, a purple t-shirt, black leggings and combat boots. "Sorry." she whimpered. "If your father hadn't put on that curse you'd be dead!" I yelled at her. "Why do you hate me so much?" she said with tears growing in her eyes. "Your an affair child that's why!" I yelled. "Any more questions Princess Katie?" I said sacarasticly. "No." she said sternly, wiping her tears.

I fixed my armor straps on my shoulders. "You take her to camp sweetie, you'll bond!" I said as a bad imitation of my husband, when Katie left to the creek. I sat on a log and wept with my head on my knees. "I've never seen a goddess cry." Katie softly whispered. I wiped off my tears fast, and replied "I wasn't crying."

"I'm a girl too, I think I can tell if your crying."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"Hey!" she yelled laughing. For the first time in a long time I laughed. When I said a long time I mean like a hundred years. Katie glared at me and sat next to me. "Your laughing." she chided with a smirk. I didn't answer.

Later that night, we sat by the campfire I made earlier. "We're close to camp." I whispered. Katie just nodded. I heard a twig snap. I leaped up and pulled out my sword. "Who goes there?" I called into the thick brush. "_Grrrrr" _something replied. Katie got up and took out her knife and got ready to attack . . . or run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Uncle . . .**

"Woah, woah, hold it!" A male vioce said. A man in a trench coat walked out with a hellhound snarling next to him. "Hades,"I snarled with disgust. "Neices! How are you?" Hades questioned. His eyes flickered a glowing red, his black hair was swiped back, his rich man boots were blood red, he smirked cocky. "Wait, how are we related?" Katie asked. Hades looked at her with distaste. "Flithy peasent!" he snarled. "Why are you here?" I asked Hades. "I still want to marry you Nike, but your mother Athena won't let me." Hades chided looking in my voilet eyes. I turned away. "I'm already married Hades."

"That's too bad."he sighed. I put away my sword and took out my dagger.I looked him in the eyes then lunged at the hellhound. Hades caught me by the neck and, threw me down. I threw my dagger at him and it hit him right between the eyes. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground. He pulled out his sword and grabbed Katie and, put it to her throat. "Move and she dies." he snarled. In one fast motion I grabbed my sword and threw it at his chest, it pierced his heart. He wailed, and turned to red and black dust. The hellhound snarled at Katie and, I took out my bow and arrow and shot it dead in the chest.

Katie screamed. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah." she answered."We better get moving." I said, while pulling my dagger out of the dirt and retrieveing my arrow and sword. Katie put her sword back in its case. I looked at the moon. "We follow the moon." I urged Katie. She nodded her head and, followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**We make it finally!**

As me and Katie were running up the hill followed by a pack of hellhounds, dracnae, and Lastrygioan giants. Katie tripped and was tumbling down the hill. "KATIE!" I screamed. "Help I'm gonna-" she was cut off when she hit her head on a rock and stopped rolling. "Katie?" I mumured with my body turning pale. I ran toward her and leaping off rocks like a gazelle trying to not get hit with arrows and javelins. I finally made it to Katie, she wasn't moving. I pulled her out of the way of a javelin, then lifted her over my shoulder. I turned and ran up the hill. I saw the boundary, I leaped threw. "Help," I weakly whispered. Last I saw was a crowd gathering then, passed out.

When I woke up a boy with black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, a camp half blood shirt, and black jeans.A girl with blonde curly hair, stormy gray eyes, a camp half blood shirt, and black skinny jeans. "Percy . . . Annabeth." I mumbled weakly. "Hey." they said in unison. I smiled at them. "You guys dating?" I asked smiling. "Yes." Annabeth yelled. "Cute. Where's Katie?" I asked. "Next to you." Percy pursaded while pointing to me. I looked over she was still passed out, she had a t-shirt sleeve wrapped around her head with blood stained on it. Then I passed out again.

Next time I woke up Chiron was standing over me. Katie wasn't there this time. "Where's Katie?" I asked worried. "Up and well. How are you?"

"I'm still kicking I know that."

"You completed your mission, from Zeus."

"Yeah. I hope I don't see Apollo's kids."

"Nike, my young goddess. How do you think he feels about your offspring with mortal men?"

I didn't answer. I got up and looked at the mirror by my bed. My pitch black hair was in fine waves, my violet eyes glowed with health, I had a slight upturned nose, my lips were pink and well glossed, I was wearing a dark purple toga and dark flats, it looked nice on my fair skin I looked young (I mostly look 27, but I looked 16). I looked at Chiron. "I heard your an olympian for destroying Mt. Othrys with other minor gods. Well done leading."

"Yep."

"Goddess of victory, dogs, cats, archaticture, and the sea. Daughter of Poseidon and Athena."

"I hate how mortals say that my parents are the River Styx, and Pallos the titan."

"Mortals are confused alot Nike."

"Yeah. Where do I go now?"

"Dinner, Zeus is still angry that you argued with him. Your punished to stay here for two weeks."

"What! Two WEEKS! I have to get home!"

"I'm sorry my young goddess."

"What cabin? Athena? Poseidon?"

"No. Your cabin."

"You guys finished it?"

"Yes. Now you better hurry dinner started!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I meet my children for the second time.**

As I walked in all talking died down, all eyes were on me.I got some nasty looks from Apollo's other kids. I walked to my table slowly. Mitchel my one son stared open mouthed at me. He had pure black hair, blue eyes, a camp half blood t-shirt ,and blue jeans. "Hi." I mumbled. Two of my daughters Valerie and Robin sat up straight and ate like roaylty. "You do not have to eat like queens or kings." I said sweetly while giggling.

"Hello, everyone . . . as you know I am a goddess but, you do not have to impress me." I told everyone. As soon as I said that a Apollo kid yelled, "ANT!". Everyone burst out laughing. My eyes had to be burning red. "Do you defy me?" My toga and shoes turned blood red. Everyone stopped laughing. Percy stared and gave me a message with his eyes _No. Calm down._ I closed my eyes and counted to three, and my colors turned back to a dark purple.

I noticed Annabeth in a corner of the Athena table. She was just observing the scene._Scene _I didn't want to make a scene. I sat down at my table. "Mom! Mom! Hi! Hi!" one of my younger sons shouted out. Then all my kids starting asking me question like, "Where were you?" or "Hi! Hi!". A tree nymph came up to me and, gave me a plate of tofo burgers and fries. She was smiling and trembling. I smiled back and nodded. I defiantly do not belong here. I picked at my food. My kids were still staring at me. It was awkward. I got up and, walked out. Katie was outside too. "What are you doing out here?" I asked I must have scared her because she jumped and pulled out her knife. "Like you know how to use that." I put back her knife.

"I don't belong her I'm a wimp."

"No you're not . . . you need training that's all."

"Like I can become tough." she sighed. "Want to hear a story?" I asked smiling. "Sure!" she beamed. "When I was born I slayed the mighty Ladon. But you know what? I didn't have to train. It's in my blood, yours too. You have Olympian blood you are born to fight. Now show me how to kill." I smiled. She steadied her arm and jabbed. I winked "Now go in there and show them what you've got." I pushed her in. I followed her in and went to my table. People started talking to her. And I actually bonded with my kids.

After dinner I went to my cabin and changed into my pjs. They already had a dark purple bed for me, that was as lush as a violet's petals. "Thank you children." I admired. One of the youngest girls came up to me and yanked at my pj pants. I looked down she had violet eyes and short black hair, a slightly upturned nose, flowers on her pjs that were purple and holding a little teddy bear. She was about four. Guilt yanked at my heart. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. I felt so bad that I couldn't contact my children alot. "Your so cute." I said like silk. I put her down and, hugged all my kids.

"You guys wanna prank Chiron?" I wrinkled my nose as I spoke. "I have a good idea." I said as we all huddled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hear a horse squeal.**

I finished pouring hot water in the last bucket out of six. I got my blanket, out of my backpack that was pure gold and matched Chiron's bedroom wall. I told Valerie, Mitchel, Juan, Robin, and Kristen to grab a bucket and told Jason to hold up the blanket and say 'Victoria' to make it turn solid. We entered slowly with the others out side on the tree watching. I opened the door slowly and crept in. I saw Chiron in horse form standing while sleeping. I motioned for them to throw water at him. They threw water at hid behind the blanket.

"Victoria!" Jason screamed, we melted into the wall. Chiron squealed like a little girl. I burst out laughing with my children. We ran back to the cabin. We went in our beds and fake slept while Chiron checked all the cabins. When he went back to the big house, we all got out of bed and talked. "Your the best mom ever! I thought you were gonna be all strict and cruel." Juan admired. "Yeah!" they all whispered in agreement. "Aww you guys!" I whispered back in reply.

When we were done talking we went to bed I had a dream that Apollo was being kicked by mystery people. Then I saw being chained. And cursed at in ancient greek. "My father will kill you!" He hissed in ancient greek. I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat and I heard was the distant growls of monsters and snoring. I got up and walked outside and went by the shore of Long Island Sound. I saw Percy looking at the sea in a bewilderment look. "Percy?" I asked. He turned and jumped and then sighed in a relief. "Oh it's you." He sighed. I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Nightmare." he replied.

"Me too."

"Gods have nightmares?"

"Of course. You think we are always happy?"

"Well . . . yeah."

I laughed and sat down by the very edge of the shore. I looked up at the moon. A tear streaked down my cheek. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Just scared."

"Of what I thought goddess never get scared."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you always faced fear and beat it."

I laughed softly.

"Your okay for dad's kid."

"Your okay for a goddess, I'm suprised you cry."

I got up and hugged him. Not like boyfriend hug like how you hug a family member.I pulled away. "You demigods are okay." I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have the worst nightmare, at least I hope it's a nightmare.**

After my chat with Percy, I went to bed. This time in my dream, I seemed awake. The door creaked open, and a familiar figure looked at me. "Hello little cousin." she smiled. "Who are you?" I asked.

"It's Camilia!"

"Camilia, Harmonia's sister? But, your supposed to be d-d-"

"Dead?I escaped from my prison in Hades."

"Get back."

"Too late. Attack!". As she said that something covered my mouth and lifted me up. I tried to scream but, I couldn't. I kicked like a preschooler. I saw fangs in the corner of my eye_. Empousa men! _I bit down on the hand. I heard a wail and fell to the ground with a _Thud!_ The weird thing is that all my kids seemed to be under a sleeping spell. I made a wild movement to my pillow and pulled out my dagger and my belt and, strapped it on and, pointed my dagger at Camilia. "Your dead." I ran to her and pushed her out of the cabin and tumbled to the shore holding on to her toga threw her into the sea.

She changed form into a fish when I made a wave to hit her. "Gods, your supposed to be eternaly damned." I snarled with rage. My hair turned to purple greek fire and shot straight up. "Bring it." I snapped. She approached and pulled out her sword, then charged. We cursed at each other in ancient greek. I jabbed at her stomach, she blocked my blow with diffaculty. I advanced with a fast slide to the ground and cut her leg. She collasped, I kicked her hand and, her sword flew out of her hand. I kicked her down. "You thought you could strike me? The goddess of victory?" I asked with pride.

"I win." she answered. Then out of nowhere empousas tackled me. I killed a few, but there were thirteen left. "Di Immortalias!" I cursed in ancient greek. I was pushed down and chained with celestial bronze chains that made me weaker by the second. "I will kill you!" I screamed at Camilia. "Lights out." she snarled. The biggest of the empousas kicked my face and I was knocked out cold. This was defiantly not a dream!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm pinned for murder**

I woke with a jolt when I saw a man with sandy blonde hair, electric blue eyes with a goldish tint, gold sandals, kaki cargo capris, a yellow shirt with cracked sun glasses on the v-neck part. "Apollo?" I mumbled dazed. "Nike it's me, you okay?" Apollo asked worried touching my cheek. I looked at his nicely tanned face and, saw a black eye and bruises on his cheek. He was holding me while kneeling. "Nike, thank goodness!"a voice called from the cell across from us. "Mom?" I asked. I stood up and touched the bars on our cell. "Ouch!" I screamed it was celestial bronze. "My baby." Athena called."Did they hurt you?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Your cut."

"Oh." I looked were she was looking. Golden ichor was coming out of . I touched it and saw my blood harden on my finger to a piece of gold. Apollo touched my shoulder, I turned an empousa had his hand on his neck. "Let him go!" I yelled. It hissed. I stopped moving. I knew this trick. "No talking." It snarled, then disappeared. Apollo sighed in a relief. "We can't be bullied like this! We are immortal gods!" I whispered with rage. I kicked the cell bars.

An empousa pushed a familiar boy down by Poseidon's cell. _It's Percy!_ I thought in my mind. My heart stopped. His face was bloody with cuts and his shirt was torn. My dad's face turned pale. I squeezed Apollo's arm. The empousa grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. His eyes were wide open, his chesting was moving though. Camilia walked in. My face turned red. "This is Nike's fault you know Poseidon." Camilia snapped. All eyes were on me. "No, no." I mumbled.

"You talked to him last." Camilia chided.

"I talked to him that's all!"

"Witness we fond him on the scene."

"Percy . . . but h-he just saw that's it!" I took out her sword. "WAIT! Your weak! Striking a weak person!" I screamed changing the subject.

"I don't care, all of you watch your hero of the decade die!"

"Please! Don't kill him, hurt me it's my fault."

"No. I shall strike him dead." A tear streaked down my cheek. My dad was trembling with rage. "I shall kill you Camilia!" He roared. I hid my face in Apollo's shirt. "I can't watch." I cried. I heard a sword peirce then a groan. I cried the hardest I ever cried. My heart felt like it was falling apart. I was greif stricken. I heard a cry from Poseidon's cell. I didn't dare look._ Annabeth! How am I gonna tell her! She'll hate me. _I thought. I heard the sword exit. Then there was a long silence, like we were honoring our fallen hero. I thought when I hugged him how lively he was, full of youth, life, love.

I looked up and looked at his body lying there not moving, still so still. My clothes turned to a sad blue. He's never been that still, never. "At least let us make a small ceremony! Honoring a hero!" I yelled at Camilia. "Sure. You then the father and so on." Camilia smirked. She wiped of the blood on her sword then put it back in it case. She dragged him over and opened the cell and threw him in. I rushed over and rocked his head. "You were a true hero, Percy. I wish I hadn't talked to you that night." I cried into his shirt. Then Apollo came up to him and, healed some of his wounds. He didn't speak though. A green mist came out of his mouth and went into my body. _What if he forgave me? What if he hates me and blames me? _My hands trembled.

Percy spoke in my mind '_I forgive you it's my fault I should of went to sleep.'_ he said. Camilia took his body out. I lunged at her, knocking her over. "I hate you!" I screamed. I was banging her head against the ground. All my anger and sadness was unleashed. She pulled out her sword and stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed in pain. Apollo pulled me over, his eyes were glowing dangerously gold. I was holding my stomach in pain. Golden ichor was coming out of my waved his hand over my wound, slowly it healed. Camilia took out her sword and came toward me. "Stop! Right there!" A girl yelled. I saw her cinnamon hair. "Katie!" Apollo yelled. She pulled out her sword, Annabeth was next to her with her knife.


	8. Chapter 8

**We bust out of jail.**

"Charge!" Katie yelled. Katie ran to the cells and, cut threw the bars on the cells. Annabeth ran toward me and saw Percy. "No, no, it can't be." My vision was going blury. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry." She held Percy. "You can help him Apollo right?"

"I'll try." Apollo mumbled. He waved his hand over Percy again. I got up and took out my dagger. Percy's eyes fluttered open.


	9. Chapter 9

We bust out of jail.  
>Katie ran to Zeus' cell then cut threw the bars then his chains. "Get THEM!" Camilia yelled. Empousas ran in every direction. Annabeth looked like she was having fun cutting off heads. Katie then, ran to Athena and Hera's cell. Annabeth ran to me, looking worried. She nelt by me. I got up slowly I made a weapon appear in my hands, a dagger. I felt alot better. Apollo made a spear and, shield appear in his hands.<p>

"Charge!" I yelled. Katie was almost done opening cells. The world's biggest riot was going on. More monsters appeared every time someone cut one. Annabeth stared at Percy's body then looked at her finger I noticed something I hadn't in a long time. A ring on her finger- on her left ring finger same with Percy. An engagement ring. I walked toward Annabeth. "Anna, he would want you to fight for the gods." I encouraged. She wiped a tear. "Your right." She mumbled. She took out her knife.

Katie kicked an empousa on the shin and slashed it's chest. She was kicking butt. Annabeth ran toward Camilia with her knife aimed at her heart. "You die today!" she yelled at Camilia. Everything moved in slow motion. Katie got kicked down by an empousa. She stabbed its leg and, the empousa turned to dust. Annabeth grabbed at Camilia but, she turned into a hawk. Annabeth cursed then ran off. Camilia turned to a figure that looked like me. Did I metion that Camilia was the goddess of shape-shifters?

She tried to hit my head, I ducked and grazed her ribs. I ran outside and fell down a hole then caught a rock that was sticking out. "Help! Someone!" I screamed as I looked by my feet. One shoe fell off my foot and tumbled down the dark endless hole. I screamed. Camilia turned back to her real form. "I would kill you but that's hard to kill a god." she snapped. Fear took over my tongue, I couldn't speak. Katie was behind Camilia with a club. I smiled, "Camilia your so weak, you can't kill a flower." I snapped back at roared with anger and pulled out her sword. Katie hit Camilia's head with a club then pushed her in the hole. "Noooooo!" Camilia yelled growing distant. "I'll get dad! Hold in there!" Katie yelled running back in.

My arm slipped, all my weight was pushing up on my arm. I reached my other arm up but then my arms slipped and, my finger nails were driving into the rock. I was holding on for dear life. Empousas and other creatures ran out being chased by Zeus with his lightening bolt. The war had to have ended. My hands were slipping, I was about to tumble to tartarus. My hands hands slipped off, I screamed. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my wrist. I was pulled out slowly. I saw Apollo's face and saw that was his hand.

Katie ended the war by pushing Camilia in the hole. She truely saved us.


	10. Chapter 10

**We travel to Hades for a lost soul.**

After the prison break Zeus said, for my bravery I would be able to stay at camp half-blood. I walked to Archery practice with Katie and Annabeth waiting. My wounds were just scars now, so were Katie and Annabeth's. I pulled out the map in my jeans pocket. The map of Hades. "No one. Has ever taken a soul and, gotten away with it." I smirked. "Wow. Did you ask Zeus if you could get him back?" Katie asked. "Of course. You think I'm that crazy?" I laughed. My daughter Amy ran toward me."Sorry I took so long!" she said exhausted.

We sat at the picnic bench and, I put the map there. This is how it looks.

"So, here's the plan. We go through Charon's ferry, show him the letter from Zeus. Then go past Cerberus. Go to Hades' palace show him the letter, get his permission. Then go to Elysium and, look for Percy's soul. We take his soul then, retrace our steps." I smiled feeling like this was going to be easy. "Ok," They all mumured.

Chiron told us to get a prophecy, only me and Katie. We fond Rachel at the big house. "Rachel, we need a prophecy." I asked. "Ok . . ." she mumbled. "Show us our destiny O mighty oracle." I asked preparing myself for some weird shiz. Rachel's eyes turned to a weird green like grass green. A mist poured from her mouth, a green mist.

"_You shall travel to find the lost one._

_The hero will emerge from the shadows at the bone._

_Life will be drained from the goddess' offspring._

_Thy shall succed with guilt in thy heart._

_One shall disappear for ten years by the hearth." _She said with a snakeish voice. Katie shuddered moving backwards. Snakes curled around us. "I hate snakes!" she shreiked. "It's mist Kate." I sighed. "Oh." she sighed with embarressment. Rachel's eyes turned back to it's oringinal green, the mist ozed into the ground.

After our talk with the oracle we told Chiron the prophecy at the meeting of the cabin counslers. "We have to find Percy!" I pursaded, and banged on the ping pong table. "Why should we? We didn't do that for Silena." Clarrisse argued. "Well, she didn't want to be rescued, Clarrisse!" I snapped back. "I don't care!" she yelled. I got up "Do you really want to be a golpher? If not then I would shut up!" I yelled back. "ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled at both of us. "Nike please sit down." I slumped back in my seat.

"We are here for a quest. Katie, Nike pick three campers. Me and Katie mumbled in a agreement. "Annabeth, Amy, and Maryanne." I announced. Maryanne my 5 year old daughter looked up. "Yay! I always wanted a quest!" she squealed. She got out of her seat and practiced jabbing. The funny thing is she's the cabin counsler, she is strong, I heard when she was a newborn she pinned her five year old pitbull. Chiron looked uneasy, "Nike my goddess all do respect, but isn't Maryanne a little um, young?" Chiron questioned. "Who said the age limit, old buddy?" I asked a little ruder than I wanted. He shook his head.

As we were done packing up our things, I saw a picture of me and Percy giving each other devil horns. I laughed softly. I shoved it in my backpack. I felt a poke on my back "Ouch!" I spun around. I saw Percy looking at me, I reached for his face in shock, my hand went right through his head. He smiled "I'll be waiting for you and Annabeth, I didn't say goodbye to her." he smirked. He started to walk out of the cabin but the wind whisped him away. "Wait! Don't 't go." I mumured. I turned back thinking of explainations but the only one was, Percy's spirit spoke to me.

Me, Amy, and Maryanne were leaving our cabin to meet up by Thalia's pine. Annabeth had tears, I had a feeling Percy spoke to her too. I looked at the sun, "May the gods be with us, we're on the highway to hell." I smiled. We walked to the Camp Half-Blood van.


	11. Chapter 11

**We find a lost soul Part 2.**

We got out of the van and ended up by a pile of rocks. "The entrance to hell, Katie you have to sing to the rocks." I smiled. "Okay . . ." She mumured then sang a soft tune, she was a good singer I guess. The rocks split open and a staircase emerged, it looked endless. "Well, we walk down there and then we can get Percy back?" Annabeth mumbled. "Yeah." I whispered. We walked down the stairs but, Annabeth was in a hurry and running down the stairs. We all started catching up with Annabeth. We emerged by the River Styx. "Wow, it's black?" Maryanne whispered.

I ripped open the river to make a tunnel for them to pass through. "Hurry!" I swallowed trying to keep the waves from crushing them. They ran across to the other side, I shuffled underneath my vortex. I made it to the other side and, let loose the river, it crashed down on the river bed. We ran to these lines that said Ez death line, Judgement line, and Hard death. Cerberus appeared in seconds above us. "Eek!" Maryanne squealed. Cerberus snarled at us. I reached in my backpack and pulled out the letter. "See?" I asked showing Cerberus. He yelped then moved aside.

We passed Cerberus feeling awesome until we heard a wing beat. I looked up three ugly hags with batlike wings were circling us. "Di Immortalias!" I cursed. I made my wings grow out of my armor. "I didn't know you had wings!" Katie admired looking at my white feathery wings sprouting from my back. I flew off the ground and pulled out my dagger and letter from Zeus. I showed the three hags "Now get out before I zap you with my finger." I threatened. They flew off toward the east.

I landed on the ground and made my wings disappear. "We keep moving toward the east." I told them. We walked an hour without talking. Annabeth was wrapped up in a blanket and had her arms crossed. We finally made it to the gates of Hades' palace. I pushed them open and walked down the path. "Don't eat or touch anything." I warned. We walked up to the palace doors and I opened them. "Hades I have a request from the gods." I yelled in the cold empty room. I walked in and saw him in his throne made of bones. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" he snarled.

"To get Percy's soul back."

"I can't have that."

"I have the permission from Zeus." I smirked. I handed him the letter. I don't know what he was trying to prove but, he turned to his true height 25 foot 9. I turned to my real height 25 foot 4. "Don't start and let us through." I snarled. "Fine." he snapped. We shrunk back to our mortal height. He handed me the letter. He waved his hand for me to leave. I met up with them outside. "Let's go to Elysium." I smiled. I grew my wings and put Katie and Maryanne on my back and told Amy and Annabeth to go on my hands. I turned to my true height. I took off to fly. "You look like an angel." Maryanne told me. "Were do you think mortals got that?" I asked. She giggled. I smiled at her. After a few minutes I landed in Elysuim and put everyone down. I turned to my mortal height. A boy was sitting in a tree he had black hair, green eyes, a camp half blood t-shirt, and black jeans. "Percy!" I yelled. He looked over at us and, waved.

He jumped down his branch, and walked toward us. He glowed with health, it seemed like he wasn't Percy I saw through him like right through him like he was translucent. Annabeth ran toward him with tears in her eyes. She tried to hug him but, her arms passed through him, he tried to talk but couldn't. He frowned and looked sad. "We're taking you back." I told him. Katie took out a very large blanket and un folded it. Percy's body was in the blankets. His wounds healed. Percy bent by his body and touched his face and entered his body. His eyes fluttered open. Annabeth squeezed him with a giant hug. "Hey." he smiled. He kissed Annabeth's cheek. I hugged him with tears coming from my eyes. "I'm sorry, it's my fault you died. I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I -"

"It's okay, I forgive you, now your crushing my ribs."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." he managed. "Your mom thinks your dead." Annabeth told him. He sighed "Can we leave?"

As we were flying over the Judgement Pavilion Percy drifted asleep with Annabeth's head on his shoulder. I couldn't blame him being dead for three days and feeling pain in your back, I would have fell asleep twice as fast. We landed by the entrance. I had to stop on my knees and hands. "Wake him up please." I mumbled. "Sorry." Annabeth whispered. After she woke him up we left hades.

We flew to Camp, I landed in Camp borders. After everyone got off. We acheived our Laurels, later. Everything went back to normal. Until Amy went missing, and Maryanne died 3 weeks later from unexplained causes. "Guess what?" Annabeth said after her wedding 4 months later. "Huh?" I asked. "I'm pregnant!" Annabeth yelled. That's another story though.


End file.
